Family Problems
by Flame177123
Summary: This is about a year after the end of Dreams and Truth. The wedding is over, Sadly, Tony and Jillian divorced, but it was a mutual thing, and there's no hard feelings. There's a surprise on Darling Base, and inside the Gibbs household.
1. Simple Murder

**Title: **Family Problems

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS. I do, however Own Victoria and other OCC characters.

**Notes:** I love NCIS, and the Victoria/Jethro relationship. I have plans for people, and things. MUAHAHAHAHAH!

**Summery:**So, This is about a year after the end of Dreams and Truth. The wedding is over, Sadly, Tony and Jillian divorced, but it was a mutual thing, and there's no hard feelings. There's a surprise on Darling Base, and inside the Gibbs household. We open up in Darling, NCIS has been called in.

**Rating:** M, Language/Sex

**Pairing: **Leroy Jethro Gibbs xXx Victoria Ameilia Gibbs / Anthony Dinozzo xXx Ziva David / Kelly Reynolds xXx Timothy McGee

**Theme:** Romance, Adventure, Friendship

**Author:** Victoria Flame aka Flame

Simple Murder

A dark blue sedan stopped outside a one story house. The house had evidence of a child living there. A woman got out of the car, a marine getting out of the driver's seat. Cover's went on, and they both headed towards the many people outside the building. The marine looked at the NCIS agents, but the woman was looking at the crime. She seemed a bit disturbed by it, but she didn't say anything. In Air Force blues, and a single gold star on her shoulder she was obviously a general. MP's and Security Forces were still around, but not as close as the NCIS agents. She watched the team work efficiently.

"Victoria? Do you mind?" A short old man spoke from behind her. She turned, smiling.

"Of course Ducky!" She stepped aside, her marine escort doing the same. The man kept his gaze ahead of him, as if not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, but watching them all.

"You should step a little farther back, I believe Jethro is not very happy about this one."

"I think I can handle him, Ducky." She grinned at the man, as she did as she was told. The marine beside her sighed. Finally one of the agents moved. Tony, she could see the three family members laying on the ground. Victoria whinced, and glanced at the military personnel who were almost hovering. This was the first crime on Darling, and Victoria was here for a reason, now if only the leader of the NCIS team that had been dispatched would stop pretending to not notice her. She watched the gray haired agent, bairly keeping a smirk from her lips. He was doing a very good job of not paying any attention to her.

"Ma'am?" She turned her head to look at the tall marine next to her. "Should I get Agent Gibbs attention?" he asked. He'd been with her for a year, ever since she'd taken control of the base. He knew how she reacted to things, and how Gibbs reacted to things. But this was really just him not sure what to do now.

"No. Let him be. He'll just be in more trouble the longer it takes." She smiled over at him. It was then that she could feel Jethro's eyes on her. She didn't respond as she continued to speak. "And He has work to do. I'm only here because this is a very large event, and rather a blot on Darling. Usually I wouldn't have time, but as you know, I don't exactly want to have the press all over me not being here. That would… be bad." She frowned. "And I've already got other people telling me I'm too young, inexperienced, and a woman." She growled the last word.

"We knew that General." She turned to look up at Jethro.

"Mind on work, Agent Gibbs." She scolded him, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Do I have to ask?" She motioned behind him.

"Navy Lieutenant and family murdered. We already have a good idea as to who it is. Ziva found some evidence, and that's all your getting General Gibbs." He tried to glare at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I do hope I get the full report, and I promise I won't leak." She caught his hand starting to move then he stopped. He'd wanted to touched her, but then he'd remembered that special rule. No Public Demonstrations of Affection. She smiled a little, shaking her head. "I had to come check in. Also, there's something we have to talk about later. Before you leave Darling." She told him quickly. He stared at her. "No, it's not bad persay. Just come to the op center." She said, before stepping back, not realizing how close they'd gotten before she headed for the sedan. Her shadow started in surprise as she moved off, and quickly followed, but was stopped.

"Lynn." Gibbs spoke quickly. The young marine turned to look at the older man.

"Yes Sir?" He was pensive.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" He didn't say anything about how annoyed he was at the Sir. He hated being called that, but Lynn wouldn't stop it.

"I have been ordered to keep my mouth shut." Lynn said with half a grin. "And I'm not even sure exactly what she's been talking about," he added. Gibbs nodded. Lynn turned and headed to the car, and got in. Jethro stood there and watched the car drive off, heading across the base. Tony stepped up beside him.

"Boss, McGee has abby on the phone, we're searching for the killer now." Tony looked a little flushed, and Gibbs eyed him. "How's Victoria by the way? Haven't actually talked to her in a few days." Gibbs glared at him. "Right. We're almost ready to roll. Ducky's looking over the body now, and we're almost done with evidence… Which I'll go over see." Tony quickly walked off.


	2. Small Surprise?

NOTE: Don't hate me for what comes up next. It just comes and I write it down. It all works out in the end, so enjoy the ride. Do R&R, and tell me the good, bad and stupid. :D

Small Surprise?

Gibbs found his wife, watching a news feed, or what he figured was going to be one, in Darling Bases' equivalent of MTAC. She was standing still, eyes locked on the screen. "Move Alpha to seven zero niner." She spoke calmly, and someone quickly spoke. A group of four soldiers moved to where she asked. Then he saw it. A truck was rolling down the desert street. She frowned. "Wait." She saw one of the colonels about to order the attack. "Just wait." She murmured. She'd found she was a good tactician, especially with small units. Her blue inform stood out against the sea of camo around her. She motioned. "Stop the truck." She said calmly. Suddenly a Humvee came out of nowhere and drove forward into the road. The dinky truck stopped, and the Humvee backed up. Two teams got the people of the car and started to talk to them. "Has the agent gotten there yet?" she asked the men around her carefully.

"Yes Ma'am. We can take it from here." A man said glancing behind her. She smiled a little.

"Good. Take it from here. I need to talk to that Agent, set it up." She said, turning and arching an eyebrow at Gibbs and his entire team. "I meant for just you to come alone." She muttered. She nodded as Lynn came up beside her. "Let's go." She lead the way through the building and out into the sunlight again. Once there, she crossed to a recreational building. She nodded to a receptionist, who pointed.

"He's down there, Ma'am." The woman motioned.

"Thank's Marcy." The brunet said as she moved on. The entire team trailing behind. She was on a mission. Finally they came to the day care area. She stopped. There was a large window opened up to a large room. "Jethro." She murmured, motioning. "The boy on near the swing, playing on the sea-saw. Tell me who he reminds you of. Any of you, go ahead." She stepped back and everyone else moved forward. Jethro eyed her, blue eyes worried. "Just look." She said carefully. Lynn looked worried, and that didn't help the older marine at all. He looked hard at the boy, and suddenly, as if realizing he was being watched, the boy looked their way. Two bright blue eyes looked right at Gibbs. He froze, as did Ziva.

"Wait. He looks like you boss." McGee said surprised.

"Just like actually. They look remarkably similar. Same hair, same eyes, same smile. Eye shape is different, same with chin, and cheek bones. He's going to be a lady killer when he gets old enough to think that girls don't have cooties." She said, a bit… lonely.

"Who's his parents?" she looked at her husband, who was remarkably calm, but she could see the panic under his calm exterior. "Who are his parents, Victoria." The voice was a lot harder, as if he was talking to Tony when he was being an idiot. She arched an eyebrow, but held up a finger.

"Come on. There's a Marine you need to meet." She turned. Suddenly she felt a strong hand on her arm. "In due time Leroy. Patience, use it." She stopped and glared at him. He just glared back. Lynn steped in, a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Gibbs, I'm going to have to ask you to put your emotions aside. The general has a busy schedual, and we need to get this overwith." The young man said carefully. He nodded, but Victoria could see that this was not going to be a fun day.

"Thank you." She said softly. With that she turned down another hall, and opened a door. Inside was one half of an interrogation room. It was the part that you stood in and watched. In the room beyond sat a young woman, about twenty eight or so, red hair, and blue eyes that matched Jethro's. She looked a bit uncomfortable, probably being there for a while, but she was in Marine dress uniform, and a gunny at that. Jethro completely froze, and his team bairly got in the room. Tony and Ziva gasped, and McGee just stared. "We aren't sure who she is. She was eight when she was picked up in a town about eighty miles from where Shannon and Kelly died. She has no memory of the first eight years of her life. She was found with a broken arm, and a very bad cut on the back of her head, and front, congruent with a car crash. From the age of eight until seventeen she was in foster homes. She has never recovered her memories." She said calmly, though Lynn could see her worry. He reached out to touch her arm. She glanced at him, and nodded. She stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around the gray haired agent.

"It's her." He murmured, pulling her closer, staring at his daughter "It's Kelly."

"Her name is now Kelliegh Reynolds. Close friends still call her Kelly. She came into my radar a week ago, when she was transferred here. Her son was the main one to grab my attention. He's very smart." She looked up at him. "What are you going to do." He shook his head, still shocked. "She's in there because I thought you might want to talk to her." She said softly. He frowned.

They all jerked as a gunshot reverberaited through the building. The woman on the other side of the glass stood up, and headed out of the room, followed by the NCIS agents, and the general. Guns were drawn, and all were moving carefully. Another shot rang out, and the redhead, as well as the brunet went white. "The kids!" Victoria hissed. Jethro nodded, but before he could get to the red head, she was already down the hall, and heading for the child care area. He swore angrily, and followed, his team easily slipping in. Lynn refused to let Victoria forward.

A tall man, with blonde hair, and gray eyes held a gun, pointing it at one of the children in the room. He hadn't shot any of them, just warning shots. His back was turned, and that was the only reason the red head managed to get in the room, but before she could do anything, a young masculine voice rang out. "Mom!" The eight year old boy, with blue eyes was moving towards his mother, scared. The man spun, but before he could shoot, a long leg snapped out and kicked his hand. The gun went flying.

"Ah. A woman with fire. I like them that way." He laughed. She didn't speak as he moved in closer to attack her. A punch was easily ducked, as was the second punch, but she didn't see the kick coming, and down she went, hard.

"MOM!" The boy shrieked, as only young children can.

"Shut up!" The man snarled, reaching up towards his head. Just then NCIS came through the door, and as the man reached out for the screaming boy, four guns unloaded into the man's chest. He fell slowly, as if surprised. The redhead managed to roll away from where he was landing, but just bairly. She stood up, and reached out for her son when she spotted Gibbs. She froze, and her eyes went wild.

"You… Who are you?" there was an accusation in her voice. "you… no…"

"Mom? Mom? What's wrong?" The boy was panicked, as she pushed him behind her. Another figure entered.

"Kelly. Breath." The brunet moved between Jethro and the woman. Kelly frowned, angry.

"Who are you?" she snarled. Frustration, confusion, and fear colored her face. She had conflicting memories, and not enough time to proses them.

"I am Victoria Gibbs. Everything will be all right." She spoke carefully. The boy stepped back, terrified, and one of the procters came up and pulled him close. He clung to the woman, turning his head away. Which was good, because what came next was scaring. The taller redhead lunged at the smaller brunet. A quick dodge, had the brunet out of trouble for a moment, but the crazed red head wasn't giving up just yet. She turned, and the side of her head met with a very hard kick to the head, enough to knock her out for good. "Get him out of here, now." She snapped. The procter nodded, and pulled the boy away as he turned and started to scream bloody murder. Victoria crouched beside the red head's body. "She's alive. That punch to the head, rattled her, probably inflamed the brain. My kick didn't help either. Lynn?"

"Already Calling." She scrambled back as Jethro crouched down between her and his daughter.

"Why?" She was the only one who heard it, and she sighed, standing up. This wasn't going to be easy. Not for anyone. She closed her eyes. "After your done Lynn, Cancel everything of mine for a week, let John deal with it." She walked towards his team.

"Is she?" tony looked worried. Victoria nodded.

"He's sure. I'm not sure he'll forgive me for that." She said softly, walking out of the room. On the carpet of the building, Gibbs sat, stroaking the blood clotted hair, of what he was sure, was his daughter, who he had thought was dead for over twenty years.


End file.
